


A wolf in disguise

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Gay Sex, IDK what I was doing, Little Red Hiding Hood strange AU, M/M, Slash, sherlock is a manipulative bitch, there's porn anyway
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono le tre e mezza. Sherlock spegne l'abat-jour e senza fare rumore si alza, sospirando contro la mano. Con attenzione, apre la porta per richiuderla subito alle sue spalle. Cammina con passo felpato, salendo le scale e sperando che lo scricchiolio non sia così forte da svegliare il dottore. Quando arriva davanti alla stanza di John sorride, vedendo la porta socchiusa. Si sfrega le mani per cacciare un po' del freddo che lentamente sta penetrando nella sua carne, per poi premere la mano sul legno ed entrare. Riesce appena a vedere i capelli di John, avvolto com'è nel suo piumone</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wolf in disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Волк в овечьей шкуре](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413890) by [hirasava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava)



> critta per il porn fest, SHERLOCK BBC, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes - Cappuccetto rosso!AU e per il cow-t, prompt freddo.  
> Probabilmente risulta un po' ooc. Fa niente. E' tutto funzionale al prompt. Però se volete lamentarvi fatelo u_u <3

Sherlock lo osserva da giorni. Ha imparato a memoria la sua – noiosissima – routine e, dopo una decina di giorni, ha deciso che non ha più voglia di aspettare, che il suo bisogno chiama, che il suo corpo ha fame.   
John Watson esce dal suo appartamento – appartamento, sì, forse sarebbe meglio definirlo buco, più che casa – alle sette e quarantacinque. Alle sette e cinquanta, oblitera la sua oyster alla stazione di Kilburn e scende le scale mobili, salendo su un vagone a caso della Jubilee – solitamente quello più pieno – alle sette e cinquantatre. In meno di cinque minuti, il treno si ferma a Baker Street, dove John scende e sale le scale mobili con una discreta fretta, finché, alle otto e due minuti, si ritrova di nuovo fuori dalla stazione e si incammina verso il 221, dove vive un’anziana signora di cui conosce solo il cognome, Hudson, e di cui John è medico personale. Da lì dentro esce una volta alle dodici per pranzare, e non rincasa prima delle sei e venti, se si escludono rare eccezioni in cui il dottore si trattiene per un tè pomeridiano.   
Non crede di aver bisogno di sapere altro. Al momento l’unica cosa sensata che ha da fare è anticipare le sue mosse e fare ciò che ha da fare senza perdere altro tempo. Tre fiale di ketamina in borsa e via. Si va dalla cara nonna Hudson.  
*  
Fortuna vuole che la vecchia non sia eccessivamente rumorosa. Quando entra in casa e lo vede, non urla né si agita. Gli chiede con voce gentile chi sia e lui, con voce altrettanto gentile, risponde di essere un assistente del dottor Watson, che oggi purtroppo arriverà in ritardo a causa di un problema con la metropolitana. La sua voce sì è appena incrinata quando, sedutosi a bordo letto, ha tirato fuori dalla borsa una piccola siringa e le ha bucato il braccio. “Non si preoccupi. La farà stare meglio.” ha risposto sorridendole, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi finché non li ha visti farsi vuoti.   
Non vuole ucciderla, no. Vuole soltanto poter avere l’occasione della sua vita con John. Non ha nemmeno idea del perché, in realtà, ma gli piace, quell’uomo, gli piace davvero tanto.   
Ed è strano, perché di solito a lui non piace nessuno.   
Mette la borsa e la siringa sotto il letto giusto in tempo, quando sente il rumore della serratura e sente la voce di John chiamare la poveretta. Non vederla reagire è una grande soddisfazione.  
“Signora Hudson?” chiama ancora il dottore, e quando apre la porta, Sherlock riesce a vederlo appena impallidire. “Lei chi diavolo-“  
“Non si allarmi. Lei deve essere il dottor Watson, presumo.” Si alza in piedi, sfoggiando il suo sorriso migliore e allungando la mano. Son giorni che desidera sentirne il calore. “Sono Sherlock. Un… un suo nipote.” Si volta a guardarla, scuotendo appena la testa. “Ieri notte mi ha chiamato dicendomi di stare poco bene, ma come può vedere da sé, la situazione non è delle migliori.”  
John lo osserva, guarda la sua paziente, e poi di nuovo il ragazzo. Sherlock riesce a vedere la perplessità nei suoi occhi. “Non… non mi ha chiamato, non- Mi scusi, non pensavo che-“  
“Non si preoccupi. La sua reazione è stata assolutamente normale.” Quasi si spaventa della sua stessa voce. Così morbida non l’ha mai sentita. Poggia una mano sulla spalla del dottore, spingendolo con gentilezza verso la porta. “I medici che stanotte l’hanno visitata hanno deciso di metterla sotto sedativi per qualche giorno. Ha bisogno di riposo forzato. Io ho provato a dire loro che mi sembrava un’idea abbastanza assurda, ma non hanno voluto sentire ragioni, e in fondo, io non sono che un povero chimico, non un dottore.”  
Non ha idea di come riesca a convincere John a seguirlo fuori dalla stanza. “Mi spiace sia dovuto venire fin qui per la nonna,” continua, incrinando appena la voce. “e abbia dovuto trovarla in queste condizioni. Era così felice di averla in casa. Ma in queste condizioni, forse non dovrebbe stare qua e…”   
Sente la voce spezzarsi, e dentro di sé sorride. Adesso è John ad avere una mano sulla sua schiena, a sfregarla dolcemente mentre lo accompagna a sedersi. “Signor-“  
“Mi chiami Sherlock, la prego.”  
“Sherlock, ok. Non oserei andare via per nessuna ragione, men che meno ora. La signora Hudson è una mia paziente, e ora ha più che mai bisogno della mia presenza. I medici che l’hanno visitata stanotte le hanno lasciato qualcosa, un certificato, un’indicazione sui medicinali da somministrare…”  
Lui annuisce, piano, mentre si passa le mani sul viso per scacciare via le due lacrime più finte di questo universo. “Certo. Certo, gliele vado a prendere.”  
Ma John preme una mano sulla sua spalla, sorridendogli. “Non c’è fretta, non si preoccupi.”  
Indossa ancora il cappotto, un parka adorabile con un pelo morbido attorno al cappuccio e una sciarpa rossa che ancora gli avvolge il collo e parte della testa.   
“La ringrazio, dottor Watson.”  
“Mi chiami John.”  
Sherlock sorride appena e annuisce, tirando su col naso. Non pensava sarebbe stato così facile conquistare la sua fiducia, ma avrebbe dovuto capirlo per i suoi occhi buoni, per il suo sorriso paterno, per il gesto confortante sulla schiena.   
Va tutto più che bene.

*

“Sa, io e la nonna siamo molto legati.” Esordisce così, dopo minuti di silenzio, mentre versa il tè nella tazza del dottore – nero al limone, due cucchiaini di zucchero di canna – e il sole fuori comincia a tramontare, accompagnato dal vento gelido che ulula tra i palazzi. “Da piccolo ho avuto problemi di salute, vivere a Londra non era l’ideale, così durante l’estate andavamo in una piccola casa al mare. Sa, dicono che faccia bene, lo iodio e tutte quelle cose lì. Insomma, molto spesso mamma mi lasciava da lei, quando lavorava e papà era in Giappone, o in Corea, o in America. E d’estate era lo stesso. Un po’ è la mia seconda madre. O forse la prima.”  
Prende posto a sedere di fronte a John, appoggiando la teiera sul tavolo. Soffia sulla sua tazza e la porta alla bocca, mandandone giù qualche sorso. È sovreccitato; sente l’elettricità sottopelle fargli rizzare i peli delle braccia. Il dottore lo guarda con occhi gentili, appena tristi – lo sguardo di chi prova pena per qualcuno, di chi si sente vicino, così, per colpa di un cuore troppo buono. Sherlock incrocia il suo sguardo e sorride – un sorriso forzato, di circostanza.   
Per il dottore, un tentativo di mascherare la tristezza, per lui, un modo per metterlo nel sacco.   
“Vedrai che starà meglio.”   
Sherlock annuisce, sorridendo mogio mentre guarda la sua tazza di tè. Come se potesse davvero importargli qualcosa – anche se è certo che la ketamina non ucciderà la povera vecchia, a lui basta che gli permetta di ottenere ciò che vuole, poi ognuno potrà tornare alla sua vita, più o meno.  
“Lo so, dottore. Ma immagino sappia più che bene cosa voglia dire avere paura di perder qualcuno di caro.” Sospira, una pausa ad effetto per conquistare il suo cuore. “Ne avrà visti tanti, di pazienti sul letto di morte.”  
“Non troppi, per fortuna. Non mi capita spesso di essere assunto a tempo pieno da una sola persona. Per lo più lavoro in clinica, quindi di rado mi capitano sotto mano persone in pericolo di vita. La signora Hudson è una mia paziente da diversi anni. Ultimamente le sue condizioni di salute l’hanno preoccupata a tal punto da richiedere la mia presenza in modo più o meno costante. Sa, a volte mi fa davvero stare in pensiero. Durante la sera ho sempre il telefono acceso in caso di necessità. Non ha mai voluto che restassi qua a dormire, non so perché.”  
“Non le piace l’idea di disturbarla più di quanto già non faccia.”  
“Ma non è un disturbo.”  
“Lo so. Ma è fatta così.”   
John arriccia le labbra, e poi le lecca, e Sherlock sente il cuore cadergli sullo stomaco in modo poco delicato. È quel gesto che lo fa uscire di testa. La lingua che passa delicata tra le labbra e le bagna, lo sguardo basso e preoccupato che lo rendono così appetibile ai suoi occhi. Lo interrompe prima che possa dire qualunque cosa. “Può restare, stanotte.” John solleva il viso, guardandolo perplesso. “C’è una camera che può utilizzare per stanotte e i giorni a venire, se preferisce stare vicino alla nonna.”   
La luce che vede negli occhi di John gli fa intuire qualcosa che già sapeva.  
“Ne è sicuro? Per me sarebbe un piacere.”  
“Certamente.”  
John annuisce, poggiando la tazza di tè sul piattino e sorridendo. E Sherlock cerca di trattenere a stento un sorriso tronfio dietro la ceramica.  
*  
Quando ha cominciato a pensare di mettere in atto il suo piano, ormai diverse settimane fa, non avrebbe mai pensato che le cose sarebbero filate così lisce. John, dopo il tè, è corso subito a casa per mettere in un borsone le cose strettamente necessarie per la notte, dandogli il tempo di dare un’occhiata alla povera donna confinata nella sua camera da letto. Le sorride affabile, sedendosi nella metà libera del letto matrimoniale, allungando una mano sul braccio scoperto della donna.  
“Ciao, nonna.”   
La donna trema appena sotto la sua mano, ma non può reagire, né muoversi. Sposta giusto gli occhi verso di lui, vedendo le sopracciglia contrarsi appena, come se stesse cercando di capire chi sia, cosa voglia da lei. Sherlock scuote la testa.   
“Non si preoccupi, signora Hudson. Non ho alcuna intenzione di farle del male.”mormora, un sorriso ancora più affettato sul volto e il tono di chi parla a un bambino ancora troppo piccolo per capire. “Ho solo un interesse, al momento, e ho davvero bisogno che lei stia buona per un po’. Niente di più semplice.” Si alza dal letto, Sherlock, spostandosi sul comodino affianco alla donna e frugando in una tasca, mentre con la mano libera versa un bicchiere d’acqua. “Adesso ho bisogno che lei dorma. Sono sicuro apprezzerà un piccolo aiuto.”  
Riesce a leggere il panico negli occhi della donna – paura infondata, visto che non ha davvero nessuna intenzione di procurarle maggior fastidio di costringerla a letto per qualche giorno. “Signora Hudson, non mi guardi così. Non voglio né ucciderla, né rapinarla. Ho solo un interesse particolare verso il suo dottore.” Si inchina, infilandole gentilmente un dito tra le labbra per obbligarla ad aprire la bocca e poggiando la pillola sulla lingua. Prende la sua testa e la solleva appena, avvicinandole il bicchiere d’acqua alla bocca. “Non mi costringa ad obbligarla. Mandi giù.”  
È contento di vederla collaborare. Quando la sente smettere di deglutire, le apre di nuovo la bocca per controllare che la pillola sia scivolata giù per l’esofago e poi, con dolcezza, le appoggia la testa sul cuscino e le accarezza la testa.   
“Dorma, signora Hudson. E non si preoccupi. Andrò tutto bene.”  
Soprattutto per lui.  
*  
Quando sente la serratura scattare, Sherlock ha appena finito di apparecchiare.   
“Giusto in tempo per la cena, John.”  
L’uomo alla porta sorride, chinando la testa in un cenno di saluto. “Giusto in tempo. Può indicarmi dove lasciare la roba?” chiede gentile, sollevando il borsone. Sherlock poggia l’ultima posata sul tavolo e annuisce. “Mi segua.”  
Mentre salgono le scale, Sherlock non lo guarda. Sospira, aprendo la porta della camera che ha provveduto lui stesso a sistemare mentre John era assente, e finalmente gli dedica uno sguardo, appena umido, appena triste. “Poggi pure la sua roba qui.”  
John lo guarda, perplesso, e annuisce, entrando in camera e lasciando il suo borsone appena dietro la porta. È sorprendente come poi si volti per guardarlo, la testa appena china sulla sinistra, la lingua che – ancora – lecca le labbra prima di parlare.  
“Sta bene?”  
Sherlock si sorprende della sua domanda nonostante conosca l’uomo abbastanza da non doversene stupire. Porta una mano alla fronte, lasciandola scivolare lungo il viso. Ha un sorriso spezzato sul volto, le labbra strette, una mano nascosta nella tasca per nascondere un tremore che non c’è. “Sono solo preoccupato.”  
Lo sguardo di John è morbido. Sospira piano e gli si avvicina, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e strizzandola appena. “Sherlock, andrà bene. Tua nonna è una persona forte, si riprenderà.”  
Gli ha appena dato del tu, probabilmente senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Sherlock solleva il viso, trovandoselo spaventosamente vicino. Riesce a sentire il suo respiro solleticargli la pelle sul naso, a vedere una manciata di pagliuzze dorate sparse nelle sue iridi blu. Non sa cosa lo trattenga da stringere le sue spalle e sbatterlo contro la porta, e prenderlo lì senza tante remore. Ma manda giù per la gola un nodo noioso, e abbassa lo sguardo, lasciando che una lacrima scivoli giù per la guancia.  
John gli cinge le spalle, accompagnandolo verso il letto. “Siediti un momento.” sussurra, il tono fermo di chi è abituato alle situazioni difficili, lo sguardo incollato sul suo viso che spera sia impallidito, tanto per fare più scena. Si inchina davanti alle sue gambe, e Sherlock non può impedirsi di pensare a scenari alternativi a quello che sta vivendo, in cui la sua mano affonda in quei capelli d’oro e la bocca del dottore preme umida contro il suo inguine. Chiude gli occhi, tenendo il pensiero per quando sarà solo. “Non farti spaventare. È una persona anziana, è normale che ci siano momenti in cui il suo corpo decide di non collaborare. Ma starà bene. Dopo cena le darò un’occhiata, d’accordo? Si ristabilizzerà.”  
Sherlock storce le labbra, annuendo senza troppa convinzione. Sa che ora John gli prenderà il viso tra le mani e lo obbligherà a guardarlo, ripetendo le stesse parole ancora una volta, tanto per esser sicuro che gli si imprimano nella testa.  
Sapesse cosa c’è davvero, nella sua testa. Sicuramente ora non lo toccherebbe così.  
“Ha ragione, dottore.” dice con la voce appena spezzata, come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare a piangere. John lo guarda e sospira, lasciando scivolare le mani sulle cosce.   
Dopo poche ore, ha già ottenuto più di quel che sperava.  
“Adesso andiamo a mangiare, d’accordo?” Gli sorride, strizzandogli una coscia per cercare di infondergli un minimo di fiducia. “Poi vai a farti una bella dormita, e domani vedrai che andrà già meglio. Ne sono certo.”  
Fa fatica ad annuire senza sorridere eccessivamente.  
“La ringrazio.”  
“Dammi del tu, ti prego. Mi fai sentire più vecchio di quello che sono.” sorride, alzandosi da terra. Gli fa cenno di alzarsi, e Sherlock lo segue, standogli dietro, guardandogli le spalle, pensando che deve avere pazienza, deve attendere ancora un po’, e poi potrà andare avanti col suo piano, ed essere soddisfatto.  
*  
Il Big Ben scocca le due, ed è l’unico rumore udibile nella notte assieme al graffiare di una biro semiscarica sulla carta patinata di chimica. Sherlock ha un paio d’occhiali da lettura sulla punta del naso e la luce di una abat-jour accesa a fargli compagnia, assieme al pensiero costante di avere John Watson sopra la sua testa.   
Sorride, battendo la penna sulle labbra. In fondo, la giornata è andato meglio del previsto. È un pregio non indifferente, quello di riuscire a conquistare le persone con due moine, e adesso che ha l’attenzione di John, potrebbe quasi osare passare alla fase successiva.   
Non ha assolutamente idea di cosa passi per la testa di un uomo normale, ma è certo di sapere come manipolarlo, e il solo pensiero gli provoca un brivido sulla pelle che gli rizza i peli delle braccia, e un sospiro troppo pesante dalla sua bocca. Si lecca le labbra, senza smettere di sorridere al libro, e poi abbandona la penna, e si alza dalla sedia per andare in bagno, e lasciare che il brivido si consumi tra le sue mani e qualche gemito soffocato.  
*  
John entra nella stanza della signora Hudson un’ora e dieci minuti dopo che lui, in silenzio, le ha somministrato un’altra dose di ketamina. Quando lo guarda uscire dalla stanza, Sherlock fa del suo meglio per mostrarsi speranzoso e totalmente ignaro delle condizioni della povera donna, e John abbocca in pieno, sospirando e strizzandogli la spalla in segno di sostegno. Lascia scivolare dal suo viso la speranza per indossare una maschera di delusione, solo per vedere John chinarsi su di lui e sorridergli a fatica.  
“Non preoccuparti.” gli dice, strizzandogli le braccia.  
E chi si preoccupa.  
*  
La giornata passa lenta.   
Fuori, il buio arriva presto mangiandosi qualunque voglia. John ha trovato posto in una poltrona davanti al camino acceso, e Sherlock ha fatto altrettanto, tenendo stretto in mano il suo libro di chimica e cominciando a leggere. È in interessante, per Sherlock, vedere gli occhi del dottore bassi sulle pagine di un romanzo; è interessante vederlo alzare lo sguardo di tanto in tanto, guardarlo sorridergli e tornare alla sua lettura.   
È come se sentisse il suo sguardo su di lui. Sorprendente.   
La cosa più sorprendente, tuttavia, accade una manciata di minuti più tardi, quando è Sherlock a sollevare il viso e a ritrovarsi gli occhi di John su di sé. Dura pochi secondi, ma gli basta per sentire una scossa leggera alla schiena, mentre John subito abbassa il viso e torna a leggere. Lo guarda ancora un momento, Sherlock, catturando il momento in cui la lingua del dottore esce ad umettare le labbra – potrebbe giurare di vedere le sue orecchie colorarsi di rosso, ma potrebbe essere pure colpa del fuoco, e non se la sente di trarre conclusioni affrettate.  
Qualcosa solletica il suo petto, e lui non se la sente proprio di provare a soffocarla. Legge il capitolo del suo libro, memorizzando ogni concetto, ogni parola, ogni sfumatura della pelle di John in attesa di essere morsa.  
*  
Dopo cena, il tempo si sveglia. Decide di essere divorato da forze più forti di lui a grossi morsi, finché l’orologio non segna mezzanotte e venti e il dottore sobbalza sulla poltrona dove è andato a rintanarsi dopo cena.   
Sherlock si volta a guardarlo dal tavolo, sorridendo appena. Gli fa quasi tenerezza, mentre quello si sistema sulla poltrona e sibila per il palese dolore alla spalla dato dalla posizione scomoda in cui s’è addormentato.  
“Dottore, tutto bene?”  
Lui mugola in risposta, stringendosi la spalla e annuendo. “Mi sono appisolato.”  
“Sarebbe meglio andassi a letto.” dice, e la sua voce esce morbida dalla sua bocca. John lo guarda con occhi lucidi, facendo del suo meglio per non sbadigliare sonoramente. Piega il collo di lato, e Sherlock vede il sollievo farsi spazio nel suo viso mentre i muscoli si stirano.   
“Forse hai ragione.” dice, fregando una mano sulla bocca. “Tu non vai a dormire?”  
“Andrò tra poco.”   
John annuisce, sbadigliando ancora, poi si fa forza e si alza dal divano, barcollando verso il tavolo. “Che cosa leggi?”  
“Nulla di che. Un ripasso degli acidi.”  
Sherlock alza lo sguardo e gli sorride. Gli viene istantaneo alzare una mano e accarezzarlo vicino al naso, togliendogli una cispa. La pelle di John è piacevolmente calda, un po’ per il fuoco, un po’ per il sonno. Potesse, resterebbe lì a toccarla per sempre, e a chi importerebbe se il dottore ha sonno? Potrebbe addormentarsi addosso a lui, e Sherlock potrebbe toccarlo, e baciargli il collo, il mento, aprirgli la bocca con due dita e accarezzare la sua lingua.   
A malincuore, allontana la mano, e John lo guarda. China la testa e gratta tra i capelli corti sopra il collo, leccandosi le labbra. “Non fare tardi, d’accordo?”  
"Non si preoccupi. Un paio di paragrafi e andrò a letto anche io."  
John gli sorride, e con un cenno della testa si congeda, sparendo dietro la porta. Sherlock aspetta qualche secondo, prima di rimettersi a leggere. Si darà una mezz'ora, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia.  
*  
Sono le tre e mezza. Sherlock spegne l'abat-jour e senza fare rumore si alza, sospirando contro la mano. Con attenzione, apre la porta per richiuderla subito alle sue spalle. Cammina con passo felpato, salendo le scale e sperando che lo scricchiolio non sia così forte da svegliare il dottore. Quando arriva davanti alla stanza di John sorride, vedendo la porta socchiusa. Si sfrega le mani per cacciare un po' del freddo che lentamente sta penetrando nella sua carne, per poi premere la mano sul legno ed entrare. Riesce appena a vedere i capelli di John, avvolto com'è nel suo piumone.   
Non ha idea di quanto ancora riuscirà a resistere. C'è qualcosa nello sguardo di John che gli fa credere che non avrà bisogno di ricorrere a mezzi estremi per riuscire nel suo scopo, ma si chiede se sia comunque il caso di rischiare. Non vuole assolutamente perdere l'occasione di sentire che sapore abbia la sua pelle, o la sua bocca.  
Prende una sedia, poggiandola vicino al letto e prendendo posto. Sente John russare leggermente, e il suo cuore prende a battere appena più veloce, mentre la mano scivola ancora una volta sulla sua bocca. Riesce a vedere la punta dell'orecchio, e si chiede come sia averla tra le labbra. Lascia scorrere lo sguardo lungo tutta la figura, e la tentazione di infilarsi nel suo letto, di lasciar scorrere le mani sul petto, sulla pancia, fino ad intrufolarsi nei pantaloni del pigiama, è così forte che fa fatica ad ignorarla.   
Non è mai stato bravo a resistere.  
Si perde a guardarlo senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Se gli fosse concesso passerebbe tutta la notte a guardarlo, ma deve pensare a tenere l'ambiente tranquillo, a tenere la signora Hudson sotto controllo. Questo certo non gli impedisce di immaginare quello che potrebbe avere presto.   
Di certo, non gli impedisce di fermare la mano che lo sta strizzando leggermente tra le gambe.  
È affascinato; è la prima volta, in ventisette anni di vita, che qualcuno lo scuote così forte da perdere il controllo. Lui, sempre freddo, sempre calcolato, lascia che il suo cervello vada in tilt davanti a un uomo di dieci anni più grande di lui, lascia che la sua mente gli permetta di accarezzare il pericolo con tanta sfrontatezza.   
Deve fare in fretta.   
Sherlock deglutisce a vuoto, quando la mano scivola nelle mutande e accarezza leggera il suo sesso semi-eretto. Dovrebbe uscire da quella stanza e chiudersi in bagno, restare sull'andito, fare qualcosa che non sia rischiare di farsi beccare dal povero dottore mentre si masturba davanti al suo letto. Ma le sue gambe non collaborano, e la sua mano non ha intenzione di smettere di muoversi, mozzandogli la mano ad ogni colpo.   
"Cristo." mormora, soffocando la voce sul palmo della mano, chinando appena la testa all'indietro. John che si sveglia e lo vede così... sarebbe imbarazzante persino per lui. Torna a guardare l'uomo con gli occhi lucidi, mentre le spinte della mano aumentano e il suo respiro si fa così corto che è doloroso, fermarsi, quando John si muove nel letto e lui teme di esser stato scoperto.  
Per fortuna, sta solo cambiando posizione.   
È ironico come lo spavento abbia fermato solo il respiro, perché, al contrario, la mano ha ignorato ogni avviso e ha preso a muoversi con più velocità, e Dio, si sente un adolescente quando sente la mano bagnarsi e il suo corpo tremare per l'orgasmo improvviso.  
Si alza di scatto dalla sedia, per fortuna senza farla cadere, e con la mano ancora nei pantaloni esce dalla stanza, ricominciando a respirare.  
*  
Sono le otto e venti, quanto John sbuca da dietro le scale e si stropiccia un occhio, trattenendo a stento uno sbadiglio.   
“Credo di aver dormito troppo.” è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire, prima di sedersi a tavola e affondare la testa tra le mani. Sherlock è all’istante dietro di lui, una mano sulla sua schiena e il corpo flesso sul dottore. “Le preparo un tè?”  
John alza lo sguardo e storce le labbra, lasciandosi poi andare ad un sorriso ancora assonnato. “Ti avevo detto di darmi del tu.”  
Sherlock arrossisce appena. “È la forza dell’abitudine.” si giustifica, lasciando il corpo dell’altro per dirigersi verso la cucina. Sente distintamente John emettere un suono divertito, e lui non può che esserne soddisfatto. Canticchia, mentre prepara il tè. “Hai dormito bene, John?”   
Gli piace, il suo nome sulla lingua.  
“Molto, grazie. Ho faticato un po’ a prendere sonno, il collo non smetteva di far male. Ma poi penso di essere crollato…” Lo sente sistemarsi sulla sedia, lo immagina con le mani sul grembo e lo sguardo rivolto a lui. “Anche se a un certo punto ho sentito un rumore strano, ma non ho avuto la forza di controllare, e mi sono riaddormentato subito.”  
Sherlock trattiene il fiato per qualche secondo, chiedendosi se non sia stata lui, la causa di quel rumore. Sente una scarica d’eccitazione scuotergli la schiena, ma decide fermamente di ignorarla, mentre riempie la tazza di acqua bollente e la porta a John.  
“È una strada trafficata. Sarà stato qualche gatto.”  
John comincia a girare il suo tè, annuendo. “Probabile.” Prende la tazza in mano, alzando la testa verso Sherlock. “Non ti siedi?”  
Sherlock risponde accarezzandogli il braccio. “Ho una commissione da fare, sto andando a cambiarmi. Posso lasciare la nonna in buone mani?”  
“Certamente. Stai tranquillo.”  
Il suo sorriso è una calamita. E lui deve ignorarla, ancora per un po’.   
*  
Quando Sherlock torna a casa, trova John sulla poltrona davanti al camino, con il solito libro tra le gambe e la testa china. Lo vede muoversi e voltarsi verso di lui, e l’espressione sul suo viso lo preoccupa per qualche istante. “Ehi.”  
“Hai fatto tardi. Hai mangiato qualcosa?”  
“Sì, ho incontrato un ex collega di facoltà, ne abbiamo approfittato per mangiare qualcosa insieme.” Dice, la prima frottola plausibile che gli viene in mente. “Va tutto bene?”  
John chiude il libro e lo appoggia sul camino, sospirando appena. “Sherlock, sto cominciando a chiedermi se non sia il caso di portare la signora Hudson in ospedale.”  
Oh.   
L’occasione che stava aspettando.  
Abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, mordendosi appena il labbro. L’aria esce con così tanta forza dai polmoni che si chiede per un momento se non abbia esagerato. “Sta… sta male?”  
“Il problema è che non c’è nessun miglioramento. Non è nemmeno peggiorata, e questo forse può essere un bene, ma io non riesco a capire cosa le succeda, e forse in ospedale sarebbero capaci di aiutarla più di quanto non possa fare io.”  
Annuisce, sollevando il capo e stringendo forte le labbra. Sente già gli occhi pizzicare, e vede lo sguardo di John ammorbidirsi, la sua mano allungarsi per prendergli la sua. “So che sei preoccupato, Sherlock. Lo so. Ma so anche che tua nonna starebbe molto meglio sotto le cure di qualcuno più competente e- no, no, non piangere.”  
Sherlock abbassa la testa e preme i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, scuotendo appena la testa. “Non… non si preoccupi. È solo che-“  
Si interrompe quando sente entrambe le mani di John sulle sue gambe, e lo vede in ginocchio di fronte a lui – di nuovo. Dio, è davvero arrivato al limite. John si sta sforzando di sorridere, lo vede far ricorso a tutte le sue forze per mostrarsi positivo.   
Vorrebbe dirgli che non serve.  
“Hai paura?”  
“Ho paura di non vederla tornare.” Potrebbe fare l’attore. Sicuramente sarebbe più bravo di molta gente in circolazione.   
“Okay. Facciamo così. Ci dormiamo su, d’accordo? Vediamo come va stanotte, e se domani sta ancora male, la accompagniamo. Okay?”  
Sherlock annuisce ancora, guardando il dottore negli occhi. Sente le braccia di John scivolare lungo le gambe e risalire fino alle braccia, finché lui non si ritrova con la schiena flessa in avanti e il mento sulla spalla del dottore. “Andrà bene.” gli sussurra all’orecchio, ed è un brivido che gli rizza i peli, il respiro caldo che gli sfiora la pelle. Si aggrappa istintivamente alle sue braccia, Sherlock, chiedendosi se non sia il caso di scoppiare a piangere come un bambino per fargli tenerezza, o di limitarsi a lasciar riposare la testa sulla sua spalla, con la punta del naso a sfiorare appena il collo del dottore.   
Il leggero brivido che scuote John quando l’aria esce dai suoi polmoni è un chiaro segnale. E Sherlock ha idea che se non si muove ora, se non fa qualcosa adesso, avrà perso la sua occasione d’oro.  
“John…” mormora con voce bassa, avvicinando ancora un po’ il viso al collo, finché il naso non ci è schiacciato contro, e il labbro superiore sfiora la pelle, gentile. Il dottore rimane immobile, mentre Sherlock schiocca un bacio nell’incavo del collo. Ne dà un altro, e un altro ancora, prima di alzarsi appena e cercare il suo sguardo, leccandosi le labbra.  
“Sherlock-“  
“Non dire niente.” mormora, senza impegnarsi più di tanto per far tremare la voce, tenendo lo sguardo basso come se si vergognasse. “Non dire niente, per favore.”  
Sherlock guarda intensamente il colletto della camicia di John. Sa che di lì a poco i suoi denti saranno lì sopra, sa che sentirà finalmente il sapore, e non riesce al trattenersi dal leccarsi le labbra – gesto che John interpreterà senza malizia, gesto che interpreterà come mera manifestazione della sua tensione. Vede quel colletto avvicinarsi appena, e quasi vorrebbe gemere di sollievo, quando finalmente sente le labbra di John premere contro le sue con gentilezza.   
Non ha idea di come faccia a resistere alla tentazione di affondare le mani nei suoi capelli e trascinarselo addosso; lo lascia fare, gli dà il suo tempo, sperando che l’eccitazione faccia il resto, e subito. Dischiude le labbra per fargli spazio, John che timidamente chiede il permesso di entrare con la punta della lingua. La sua volontà va a farsi benedire quasi subito, comunque, perché è di nuovo chino sul dottore, e le mani affondano nella sua testa, stringendola così forte che se volesse potrebbe spezzargli il collo. John mugola, stringendogli le spalle per non cadere, ma non sembra avere intenzione di interrompere il bacio – anzi. Sherlock è deliziato dal sentire la sua lingua muoversi in risposta alla sua, a sentirlo tremare sulle sue dita.  
Si separano soltanto perché Sherlock ha pietà delle ginocchia di John.  
Adora la sfumatura arancio che prendono i capelli di John con la luce del fuoco. Adora le sue labbra umide e le guance arrossate. Lo vuole mangiare, morderlo ovunque, imprimersi il sapore particolare di ogni parte del corpo. Gli prende una mano e si alza in piedi, senza smetterlo di guardarlo negli occhi, e John lo segue, il rumore delle sue ginocchia che schioccano che sopraffa il silenzio. È una tregua che dura poco, in ogni caso.   
Sherlock si riavventa sulle labbra del dottore, obbligandolo a farsi guidare mentre lo trascina fuori dalla sala, mentre lo tiene stretto ai fianchi e lo aiuta a fare gli scalini ad uno ad uno verso il piano superiore. Si fermano diverse volte sui gradini, John contro il muro e la sua eccitazione a sfregargli sulla coscia. Perde il conto delle volte in cui sospira il suo nome, quello delle volte in cui i suoi denti sfregano sul collo di John, finché finalmente con un colpo d’anca apre la porta della camera che si è auto-assegnato, e di colpo non importa più niente.   
Sherlock guarda il letto con fare famelico. Trascina John per i fianchi finché l’altro non è obbligato a sedersi, con Sherlock tra le sue gambe che lo bacia e lo spoglia nella frenesia del momento.  
Si blocca solo quando si rende conto di star correndo. “Scusa.” bisbiglia sulle labbra di John, il respiro troppo veloce e troppo caldo e troppo desideroso. “Magari non-“  
“Va bene.” gli sorride, e Sherlock sa di averlo in pugno. Con una gentilezza che gli è estranea, stringe delicatamente John verso i cuscini appoggiati contro la testiera del letto, facendolo stendere e incastrandosi tra le sue gambe. Non ha idea se John abbia avuto altri uomini prima di lui.  
L’idea di essere il primo lo solletica in modi prima sconosciuti.   
È dolce, mentre gli sfila i pantaloni, mentre la sua bocca naviga sul corpo appena ammorbidito dell’altro, stringendo la carne tra i denti e succhiandola, premurandosi di lasciare segni dove John potrà essere libero di coprirli, quando tutto sarà finito. Si sofferma sul suo inguine, affondando il naso sulla piega della coscia, baciando la pelle mentre risale, una mano che riposa sulla sua erezione latente, gli occhi incollati a quelli blu dell’altro.  
È in paradiso.  
Dopo essersi spogliato, si prende il suo tempo per esplorare il corpo di John, per rubare la sua immagine mentre, con un pugno stretto sulla bocca, tenta di soffocare gemiti soffici. Se avesse saputo che l’attrazione era ricambiata, probabilmente avrebbe agito prima. Ma poco importa.  
L’unica cosa importante, adesso, è che John Watson sia sul letto, con le gambe divaricate e un’erezione che urla il suo nome. Sherlock la bacia da sopra l’intimo, mentre una mano vaga sul petto, gioca coi capezzoli e strappa gemiti più alti alla bocca di John. Vorrebbe spogliarlo del tutto e prenderlo in bocca, succhiarlo e succhiargli via l’anima. Ma si limita a stringere con le labbra, senza far male, sulla carne dura. Risale con la lingua fino alla pancia, al petto, mentre le dita accarezzano quelle labbra appena screpolate spingendo poi dentro la sua bocca. Sherlock guarda John negli occhi, e sorride quando l’altro arrossisce, cominciando a leccargli le dita.  
È meraviglioso, come non abbiano nemmeno bisogno di parlare.  
Si abbandona alla bocca di John per attimi eterni, la mano libera che invece scivola tra le gambe del dottore per privarlo dell’intimo e lasciarlo finalmente nudo. Le dita dentro la sua bocca sono bagnate, eppure Sherlock non riesce a smetterle di muoverle dentro e fuori, ipnotizzato dalle sue labbra arrossate, umide, deliziose. Geme, il nome di John che scappa via, quando finalmente si rende conto che non può passare tutta la notte a scopargli la bocca con le dita, e subito si preme col suo corpo contro di lui, le erezioni che sfregano e fanno sussultare entrambi. Il suo corpo impone a John di aprire ancora di più le gambe, mentre le dita bagnate scivolano tra le natiche del dottore.   
“Non ti farò male.” dice, e forse è la prima volta che si mostra sincero. Non vuole fargli male. Vuole farlo sciogliere, disperare, farlo diventare schiavo del piacere.   
Ma non vuole fargli male, no.  
John si lecca le labbra. È nervoso, glielo di legge in ogni parte del suo corpo. Dio. È davvero la prima volta, l’idea lo fa quasi impazzire.  
Spinge dentro di lui con gentilezza, un passo alla volta. Permette a John di abituarsi all’intrusione, senza mettergli fretta, riempiendolo di baci sul collo e sul viso mentre lo allarga piano per distrarlo; capisce quando può osare un po’ di più quando sente il suo respiro farsi meno agitato, quando sente il suo corpo rilassarsi. Si spinge finché può, finché non è certo di poter entrare in lui senza fargli male – finché riesce a resistere, perché poi la tentazione diventa troppa, così come il desiderio di affondare in lui. Si spinge finché può, perché poi non riesce più a controllarsi e, sfilando le dita, guarda John dritto negli occhi chiedendogli un permesso che, ci può giurare, si prendesse anche in caso gli dicesse di no.   
Ma John per fortuna lo bacia, annuisce, e chiude gli occhi, aspettandolo.  
La sensazione che prova mentre scivola dentro il suo corpo è indescrivibile, ed è la prima volta che gli succede. John è così caldo e stretto da risultare quasi insopportabile, e trattenersi dall’affondare in lui con un colpo secco è difficile. Schiaccia John contro i cuscini, gemendo roco contro il suo collo, finché finalmente non è dentro del tutto, e sente John sospirare, non è capace di capire se per il dolore o per il piacere.  
Si abituerà. Deve, perché il suo autocontrollo perde colpi nel momento in cui comincia a muoversi con colpi secchi, accompagnando il corpo di John contro il suo con le mani, gemendo ad ogni affondo. Dio, se ne è valsa la pena. È valsa l’attesa, la frustrazione, perché John è meraviglioso, John è bollente, John si aggrappa alla sua schiena e lo graffia, e spera di tutto cuore che i segni restino, perché lui se lo vuole portare addosso, quest’uomo, se lo vuole portare addosso finché non muore.  
Non capisce più niente, quando il corpo comincia a muoversi per contro proprio e la sua bocca è piena di sospiri e imprecazioni, intervallate dal nome di John che si intrufola con prepotenza tra le sue labbra. Cattura le sue labbra sentendo il bisogno di morderle, di riempire la bocca con la lingua, con i suoi gemiti, e rimane lì, a inghiottire le implorazioni di John, finché non sente l’altro venire contro la sua pancia, e tanto gli basta a concludere con poche spinte, l’orgasmo che gli succhia via le forze e lo lascia lì, stremato, contro il petto del dottore.  
La mano di John è sulla sua testa, e Dio, non potrebbe essere più soddisfatto di così.  
*  
È mattino presto, quando sente la porta del pianerottolo sbattere, e con quella, la porta dell’appartamento. John si sveglia di soprassalto, il respiro agitato e la coperta stretta, mentre si guarda attorno e vede Sherlock seduto sul letto, in attesa.  
“Sherlock?” chiede, e la sua voce arriva lontana alle orecchie del ragazzo, che scuote piano la testa. “Sherlock che succede?”  
“Sono venuti a prendermi.”  
Sherlock si volta e guarda John con un sorriso che lui non sembra capace di decifrare. Il rumore di passi frettolosi lungo le scale mette John in allerta, e Sherlock gli stringe il polso e sorride, annuendo. Fa per aprire la bocca e parlare – per dire cosa, poi? – ma la porta viene sfondata, e Sherlock si alza in piedi alzando le mani.   
“Sherlock Holmes, ti dichiaro in-“  
“Non si sprechi a dire una trafila di stronzate, ispettore Lestrade.” dice, sorridendogli. “Mi dia solo il tempo di vestirmi.”  
*  
John è seduto al capezzale della signora Hudson, che adesso sembra aver ritrovato la forza per sorridere. Il dottore le stringe la mano, senza osare alzarsi da quella seggiola, la schiena china e un sorriso stanco sul viso.  
“Caro, dovrebbe andare a riposare.”   
È dolce, il sorriso della sua paziente. John scuote la testa, e non parla più.  
Pochi minuti dopo è l’uomo che ha fatto irruzione nella casa dell’anziana che entra silenziosamente nella stanza. John sobbalza sulla sedia e si volta a fissarlo, sentendo la bocca farsi improvvisamente secca.  
“Signora Hudson, dottor Watson.” dice, tendendogli la mano. “Sono Gregory Lestrade, ispettore di Scotland Yard.” John piega la testa in un cenno di assenso. “Volevo soltanto dirvi che siete due persone davvero fortunate.”  
John lo guarda, si lecca le labbra, sospira. “Ossia?”  
“Sherlock Holmes è fuggito dal Saint Joseph circa due settimane fa. È un malato mentale potenzialmente pericoloso, e mi creda, dottor Watson, lei è davvero, davvero un miracolato. Non siamo ancora riusciti a capire perché, dato che lui non vuole parlare, ma pare che il signor Holmes abbia sviluppato un’ossessione nei suoi confronti. Fortunatamente, è stata anche la sua salvezza. Lo aveva già visto in giro, prima di oggi?”  
John si volta a guardare la signora Hudson, poi ancora Lestrade.  
“L’ho… l’ho conosciuto solo tre giorni fa. Diceva di essere il nipote della signora Hudson.” dice, deglutendo a vuoto.  
“Deve essergli piaciuto davvero tanto, signor Watson, se le ha persino detto il suo nome.” Lestrade gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo compassionevole. “L’attenzione nei suoi confronti l’ha distratto dal tenere costantemente la signora Hudson sotto sedativi. È grazie a lei se siamo riusciti ad arrivare in tempo. Chissà che piega avrebbe potuto prendere.”  
John si volta ancora verso la signora Hudson, sorridendogli. Vorrebbe provare ad essere felice di essersi salvato da un pericolo che lui nemmeno avvertiva, ma non gli riesce. L’unica cosa che sente è un nodo allo stomaco che sembra non avere intenzione di sciogliersi.  
Lestrade gli allunga un biglietto da visita. “Il mio numero di telefono. Lo tenga, in caso ci sia bisogno.” Lui lo prende e si passa una mano sul viso, sentendo la stanchezza della giornata a mala pena cominciata gravare sulle spalle. “E vada a riposarsi, dottore. Ne ha bisogno, non ha una bella cera.”  
John risponde con un verso basso, guardando il bigliettino. “Lo farò. Anzi, forse è meglio che vada.”   
Cerca l’approvazione della signora Hudson, che annuisce vigorosamente, e John le sorride, riconoscente. Un congedo rapido ed esce dalla stanza, percorrendo il corridoio dell’ospedale con la testa bassa e le mani in tasca.   
Non ha idea di cosa pensare. Si sente un idiota. Sente l’amarezza sulla punta della lingua mischiarsi ai baci di Sherlock, e nella sua testa c’è il pensiero martellante che lo abbia preso semplicemente in giro, che di vero, in tre giorni, non abbia vissuto niente.   
Stringe il biglietto da visita dell’ispettore, trattenendo l’aria nei polmoni mentre si abbandona all’aria gelida di un dicembre inoltrato.  
Dimenticare non sarà facile.

 

 **Easter egg** (ossia: mentre Nari parla con Umbry e tenta di scrivere allo stesso tempo):

John comincia a girare il suo tè, annuendo. “Probabile.” Prende la tazza in mano, alzando la testa verso Sherlock. “Non ti siedi?”  
Sherlock risponde accarezzandogli la testa. John lo guarda storto.  
“Che cazzo stai facendo?”  
“No è che Nari ha avuto un lapsus e ha sbagliato.”  
“Ah okay.”


End file.
